Lets Just Pretend,
by Dutch Writers
Summary: Om niet te hoeven trouwens met Patty moet Draco een vriendin hebben, hij vraagt de enige persoon waarvan hij weet dat ze niet zal weigeren en het niet door zal vertellen. Zij is namelijk een vriend nodig om niet terug te hoeven naar Frankrijk... Langzaam
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**_Hp__ is niet van mij, het is van Rowling. Dit vind je alleen aan het begin van dit verhaal. Wil je jezelf verzekeren van het feit dat Hp niet van mij is, kijk dan even hier…_

**Summary** _Lets__ just pretend._

Om niet te hoeven trouwens met Patty moet Draco een vriendin hebben, hij vraagt de enige persoon waarvan hij weet dat ze niet zal weigeren en het niet door zal vertellen. Zij is namelijk een vriend nodig om niet terug te hoeven naar Frankrijk... Langzaam valt het mensen echter op dat er dingen 'missen' en moeten ze telkens een stapje verder gaan om hun relatie op waarheid te laten lijken.

1.

"Oh werkelijk? En wat zit erin voor mij? Je geloofd zelf toch niet dat ik jou vriendin ga spelen zonder dat het mij iets oplevert," zei het blonde meisje terwijl ze de laatste hand legde aan de Franse vlecht die op haar rug rustte. Ze keek recht naar de jongen die tegenover haar aan een tafel in de uitgestorven bibliotheek van Zweinstein zat en ademde diep in, enkel om de geur van boeken diep in haar longen door te laten dringen.

"Als ik het goed begrepen heb hoef jij niet terug naar Frankrijk wanneer je een vriend hebt, voor jou zit er dus zeker iets in. En daarnaast heb je natuurlijk alle voordelen van het feit dat je mijn vriendin bent," antwoordde de blonde jongen en het laatste kwam er een tikkeltje arrogant uit waardoor het meisje een elegante wenkbrauw optrok. "Ik had niet het besef dat daar voordelen aan zaten," zei ze droog en boog zich voor een moment weer over het stuk perkament waar ze voor het gesprek nog mee bezig was geweest. De jongen trok nu echter met een ruw gebaar haar Spreuken & Bezweringen huiswerk bij haar vandaan.

"Ik verwacht dat je me aankijkt en antwoord geeft wanneer ik je iets vraag Clear. Vergeet niet wie je tegenover je hebt staan," zei de jongen en zijn ogen vernauwden zich terwijl hij zich over de tafel naar het blonde meisje boog. Die vernauwde haar ogen nu ook en zei op kalme toon: "Ik weet heel goed wie ik voor mij heb, iemand die mijn hulp nodig heeft." Met een kort gebaar trok ze haar huiswerk uit de handen van de jongen en zette een punt achter de laatste zin die ze geschreven had, zo dat was ook weer klaar.

Bibi Clear leunde langzaam achterover in de met rood fluweel bekleedde stoel en bekeek de jongen aan de andere kant van de tafel uitgebreid. Deze staarde zonder blikken of blozen terug en sloeg arrogant zijn armen over elkaar terwijl hij zijn benen voor zich uitstrekte. Zijn voorstel was eigenlijk nog niet zo slecht, maar er kon natuurlijk altijd een addertje onder het gras zitten. Bibi fronste terwijl ze de jongen nogmaals goed bekeek, maar ze kon totaal geen emotie meer ontdekken, niet in zijn houding en niet in zijn ogen.

Uiteindelijk krulde er echter een glimlach om Bibi's en leunde ze met haar ellebogen op de tafel voordat ze ook maar iets zei. "Ik heb hier tegenover mij de beroemde Zwadderaar Draco Malfidus zitten en hij doet mij een aanbod. Het aanbod is om tot het einde van het jaar zijn vriendin te spelen zodat hij niet met Patty Park hoeft te trouwen. In ruil daarvoor hoef ik niet terug naar Frankrijk, omdat ik verbonden ben met een invloedrijke familie. Dat is een eerlijke ruil, maar wie verteld mij dat er geen addertjes onder het gras zitten, je bent en blijft nu eenmaal een Zwadderaar," zei Bibi op kalme toon en terwijl ze sprak boog Draco Malfidus zich dichter naar haar toe, bijna alsof hij haar wilde intimideren.

Bibi toverde echter een spottende glimlach op haar lippen en liet op die manier maar al te duidelijk merken dat ze niet onder de indruk was. De jongen tegenover haar leek dit ook te merken en zakte geïrriteerd weg in zijn stoel. "Dat is mijn aanbod Clear, duidelijk en simpel. Neem hem aan of niet," zei hij uiteindelijk kortaf en Bibi trok langzaam een wenkbrauw op alsof ze juist het tegendeel wilde beweren van zijn woorden. "Ik denk niet dat het zo simpel is Malfidus," zei ze uiteindelijk terwijl ze langzaam overeind kwam en richting de toverdrankenboeken liep om een boek te zoeken dat ze nodig was. "Het is wel zo simpel Clear," gromde Draco, maar nam niet eens de moeite om op te staan en het meisje te volgen, zeker van het feit dat ze niet zomaar weg zou gaan.

"Oh nee, zo makkelijk is het niet. Zo zijn er bijvoorbeeld details, afspraken en dat soort onzin," zei Bibi toen ze weer verscheen met een dik boek onder haar arm en Draco trok een wenkbrauw op. "Oh werkelijk? En wat zie jij dan voor je?" vroeg hij uiteindelijk en gaf daarmee aan dat hij wel over Bibi's afspreken na zou willen denken wanneer zij ze zou zeggen. "Het lijkt mij logisch dat ik niet van plan ben om een enorm plakkerig, slijmerig stel uit te gaan hangen, zo ben ik nu eenmaal niet. Je legt geen beslag op mijn leven en ik niet op die van jou. Ik ben niet van plan om je te kussen of, Merlijn verhoed het, met je naar bed te gaan. Jij overlegd bepaalde acties op voorhand met mij en visa versa. Het moet gewoon lijken, ga niet te snel, je voelt vast wel aan wat wel en niet kan. Mee eens of niet?" zei Bibi achter elkaar terwijl ze Draco recht aan bleef kijken. Deze leek na te denken over haar woorden na te denken en zei uiteindelijk: "Oke Clear, deal." Met die woorden stak hij zijn hand uit en na even geaarzeld te hebben pakte Bibi deze aan.

"Deal," herhaalde Bibi en voegde eraan toe: "Het is trouwens niet geloofwaardig als je mij Clear noemt, noem mij Bibi en ik zal jou Draco noemen." Hierop knikte Draco en stond met een ruk op. "Geen woord tegen iemand anders, ik zie je morgen," zei hij kortaf en liep vervolgens de bibliotheek uit. "Dag schat!" riep Bibi hem lachend na en keek toe hoe Draco bij de deur verstijfde en vervolgens hoofdschuddend doorliep. Bibi grinnikte nog even, maar begon toen langzaam haar spullen op te ruimen in de magisch vergrootte leren boekentas die ze altijd om haar schouder droeg. Een diepe zucht kwam over Bibi's lippen terwijl ze naar de enorme eikenhouten deuren van de bibliotheek liep. Ze had het vreemde idee dat ze haar ziel zojuist aan de duivel had verkocht en er drie wensen voor terug had gekregen die ze nooit zou mogen besteden,…

"Dag schat!" riep de blonde feeks hem na en Draco verstijfde in zijn passen, het was sprekend Patty geweest. Hij had haar alleen aangesproken omdat zij het laatste redmiddel was in de oorlog tegen zijn moeder. Deze had besloten dat hij met Patty moest trouwens wanneer hij niet tegen het einde van zijn laatste jaar een vriendin had en om eerlijk te zijn begon de tijd nu te dringen.

Hij, Draco Malfidus was in staat om ieder meisje te krijgen die hij wilde, maar toch had hij er zelf bewust voor gekozen niet een willekeurig meisje uit de gang te plukken en deze te vragen om hem te helpen. Dat zou zo ongeveer de stomste zet zijn geweest die hij kon maken, maar op dit moment vroeg hij zich af of het wel zo verstandig was geweest om Bibi Clear te vragen om mee te werken aan zijn plan. Ze was koppig en wanneer iets haar niet aanstond zou ze hem nog wel in een zeer benarde positie kunnen brengen door iets ondoordachts te doen. Draco twijfelde er niet aan of het meisje die hij even ervoor in de stoffige en bovendien vieze bibliotheek achter had gelaten dacht dat ze nu iets had om hem te pakken te nemen. Niets meer dan het tegendeel was echter waar, niemand kon een Malfidus iets maken.

Een grijns verscheen op Draco's gezicht terwijl hij richting de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich begon te lopen. Het meisje die hij even ervoor in de bibliotheek ontmoet had was Bibi Clear, zeventien jaar en een Ravenklauwer. Ze was uit Frankrijk gekomen om hier lessen te kunnen volgen aan Zweinstein, maar nu was haar vergunning echter bijna verlopen en de enige manier waarop ze zou kunnen blijven was door een relatie te beginnen met iemand die in Engeland of Schotland geboren was. Dit hoefde niet eens een permanente verhouding te zijn, maar had met zijn toevalligheid Draco wel recht in de kaart gespeeld.

Hij hoefde niet met Patty te trouwen en zij hoefde haar opleiding niet af te breken om terug naar Frankrijk te gaan. Iedereen wist dat hun opleiding het belangrijkste in de gehele wereld was voor Ravenklauwers en Draco had daar, geniaal als hij was natuurlijk perfect op in kunnen spelen. Op dat moment leek hij zich echter te herinneren dat hij weinig gezegd had, hij had enkel het voorstel op tafel gelegd en vanaf dat moment had de Ravenklauwer helemaal de touwtjes in handen genomen. Draco snoof en haalde zijn handen door zijn haren, het maakte niets uit, het was zijn geniale idee geweest om het haar voor te leggen en hij had ook op een dergelijke reactie van haar kant gerekend. Ravenklauwers waren zo voorspelbaar,…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**** staat alleen aan het begin van het verhaal, wil je zeker zijn dat hp niet van mij is? Kijk daar dan even.**

2.

Als Draco nog één keer naar haar zou knipogen zou ze ziek worden, dacht Bibi terwijl ze zich diep over haar ontbijt boog. De afspraak was nog maar net ingegaan en Bibi had nu al het idee dat ze een verschrikkelijk fout had gemaakt door ermee in te stemmen. Vanaf het moment dat ze de grote zaal in was gelopen had ze de blonde jongen zijn ogen op haar huid voelen branden. Het irriteerde haar enorm, maar op dit moment kon ze er weinig aan doen.

Langzaam drukte ze een stukje cornflakes dat in de melk dreef naar de bodem van het bord en stelde zich voor dat het Draco was die ze verzoop. Een glimlach verscheen op haar lippen en met glinsterende ogen keek ze op naar de blonde jongen, die nog steeds naar haar zat te kijken. Ze kon zich bijna voorstellen dat de melk langs zijn aristocratische neus droop en zo op zijn kreukelloze gewaad drupte. Bibi grinnikte zacht en knipoogde tegen Draco terwijl ze langzaam haar beker thee greep en een slok eruit nam, jammer dat die fantasie nooit waarheid zou worden,…

Ze keek toe hoe Draco aangestoten werd door zijn vriend, Blaise Zambini, die blijkbaar een gesprek met hem wilde beginnen. Het was pas toen hij suggestief Bibi's kant opkeek dat Bibi besefte waar Blaise het over moest hebben en de grijns op haar gezicht werd nog iets breder. Zwadderaars zagen in onschuldige situaties soms de vulgairste dingen,… Het volgende moment zuchtte ze echter en wierp een vluchtige blik op haar horloge voordat ze onder de tafel dook en haar boekentas opdiepte. De eerste les van de dag begon pas over een kwartier, maar Bibi wilde nog even genieten van het zonnetje voordat ze aan de les Verzorging van Fabeldieren begon. Ze zag Draco vragend naar haar kijken en kon het niet laten om als het eerste beste verlegen schoolmeisje spottend lachend naar hem te zwaaien. Ze zag hem verbaasd kijken, maar toen ze met haar ogen rolde trok hij een gezicht en stak vervolgens kinderlijk zijn tong uit naar Bibi.

Bibi schudde langzaam haar hoofd terwijl ze over de marmeren stenen van de aankomst hal liep. Haar hakken tikten zacht op de eeuwenoude stenen en weerkaatsten tegen de muren die er waarschijnlijk net zo lang stonden, maar al veel eerder hun glans waren verloren. Wanneer ze stilstond in een gang, maar het ogen gesloten kon Bibi zich bijna voorstellen dat ze terug de tijd in was gegaan en de geluiden hoorde van het moment dat Zweinstein pas begonnen was. Wanneer ze seconden later echter omver werd gelopen door iemand die haast had om naar zijn volgende les te komen was de betovering echter verbroken en was Bibi ergens ook wel blij dat ze niet in de oudheid leefde, dan zou ze nu dood zijn,…

Met een glimlach stapte Bibi naar buiten en bleef even op het gras staan, haar ogen gesloten en haar gezicht opgeheven naar de zon. Het volgende moment werd ze echter omver gemaaid door iemand op een bezem en belandde ze languit op de grond. Een verbaasde kreet kwam over haar lippen en toen ze haar ogen weer opende kwam ze tot de ontdekking dat ze op de grond lag, met de jongen bovenop haar.

"Wemel! Ga van haar af! Ben je nu al zover gezonken dat je meisjes vanaf je bezem bespringt!" werd er op harde toon gezegd en het volgende moment werd de jongen van Bibi afgeduwd, waardoor ze tenminste weer kon ademen. Sterretjes dansten voor haar ogen terwijl ze diep inademde en zag nog net dat de persoon die haar gered had een hand naar haar uitstak. "Gaat het een beetje?" klonk het bezorgd en op dat moment zag Bibi wie het was. Haar ogen werden groot, maar vervolgens knikte ze langzaam. "Het gaat wel, bedankt Draco," mompelde Draco terwijl ze voorzichtig haar hand los probeerde te trekken uit de jongen zijn stevig greep. Hij weigerde haar echter los te laten en bekeek haar bezorgd voordat hij zijn woedende blik weer op Ron Wemel richtte en Bibi rolde geërgerd met haar ogen.

"Ik zei dat het goed was Draco, bijt die arme jongen zijn hoofd er niet af," zei Bibi voordat Draco ook maar iets had kunnen zeggen en trok hem aan zijn arm bij Ron Wemel vandaan. Draco bleef echter giftig naar Ron Wemel staren, die hun verbaasd nakeek en Bibi zuchtte diep. "Als je zo blijft staren gaan mensen nog denken dat je een béétje verliefd op hem bent Draco," zei Bibi toen Draco bleef staren alsof hij een gat in Ron hoopte te branden. Draco weigerde echter nog steeds zijn blik van de roodharige jongen af te wenden en zuchtend draaide Bibi zijn hoofd nu zo dat hij haar tenminste nog aankeek.

"Draco, als je dit geloofwaardig wilt maken zul je tijdelijk je verliefdheid moeten vergeten en niet naar Ron staren alsof je hem het liefste met huid en haren op wilt eten," zei Bibi met een spottende glimlach op haar gezicht terwijl Draco een vies gezicht trok. "Ik val niet op jongens Clear! Als je niet op je woorden let zal ik dat bewijzen ook!" siste Draco verhit uit terwijl er een rozige kleur op zijn wangen verscheen en Bibi trok langzaam een wenkbrauw op. "Als je dat bewijst Draco, dan ga ik terug naar Frankrijk en mag jij vrolijk met je 'jeugdliefde' trouwen," zei Bibi op doodkalme toon en zag dat Draco's ogen zich vernauwden.

"Probeer mij niet te manipuleren Clear, vergeet niet wie je voor je hebt staan," zei Draco op gedempte toon terwijl hij een hand op haar schouder legde en Bibi trok een spottend gezicht. "Ik krijg de kans niet te vergeten wie voor mij staat, aangezien je verliefd lijkt op je eigen naam en hem vaak genoeg herhaald," zei Bibi uiteindelijk terwijl ze langzaam Draco's hand van haar schouder haalde. "Als je het niet erg vind, ik moet naar de les. Ik zie je tijdens Dreuzelkunde!" riep Bibi het volgende moment uit en zwaaide breed grijnzend naar Draco voordat ze richting het verboden bos liep, de starende blikken totaal negerend.

Nu had ze het weer gedaan! Ze had de situatie totaal uit zijn handen getrokken en hem omgedraaid tot haar eigen speeltje, dacht Draco kwaad en propte zijn tot vuisten gebalde handen in de zakken van zijn gewaad terwijl hij over het vochtige gras richting het kasteel liep. Zijn eerste les was Toverdranken, met de Griffoendors. Dat zou een buitengewone les worden,… Een grijns verscheen op Draco's gezicht toen Korzel en Kwast aan zijn zijde verschenen en ze zich samen richting te kerkers begaven.

Zelfs Clear moest toegeven dat hij een geweldige rol had gespeeld tegenover Wezel, niemand zou ook maar iets vermoeden. Natuurlijk had het ook geholpen dat Bibi hem wegtrok en met hem begon te fluisteren, maar dat kleine feit wilde Draco zich op dit moment niet herinneren. Met een grijns van oor tot oor zwaaide Draco de deur naar Professor Sneep zijn lokaal open en keek arrogant in de rondte. Tijd om het gouden trio te irriteren, dacht Draco met een sinistere glinstering in zijn ogen toen zijn blik op Snotter, Wezel en hun Modderbloedje viel. Het volgende moment werd zijn gezicht echter emotieloos terwijl hij achterin het lokaal plaatsnam en te laat zag dat Patty naast hem in de stoel gleed.

The horror, dacht Draco terwijl hij met zijn ogen rolde. Nu moest hij de les ook nog doorbrengen met deze uit de kluiten gegroeide bakvis. Ze zag eruit alsof ze toen ze klein was tegen een muur was gelopen en daarmee niet alleen haar neus had geplet, maar haar totale gezicht en dat nu probeerde te verdoezelen door zoveel mogelijk make-up te dragen. Langzaam nam Draco haar verschijning in zich om en werd misselijk toen hij naar haar gezicht keek. Patty knipperde zo snel met haar oogleden dat Draco er niet tegen kon, hij kon zich dan ook niet voorstellen dat iemand dat verleidelijk kon vinden, maar Patty leek iets totaal anders te denken. Deze les zou een ramp worden,…

"Hoi Dracy," zei Patty met een hoog stemmetje en Draco's gezicht vertrok toen hij de 'troetelnaam' hoorde. "Zoek een andere plek Patty," zei hij op afgemeten toon, maar Patty was spontaan Oost-Indisch doof geworden. "Het je me gemist lieverd?" vroeg ze op zoete toon terwijl ze dichter naar Draco toe kroop, die nu klem zat tussen haar en de muur. "Ik zei; zoek een andere plek op Patty. Dat betekend; zorg dat je zo ver mogelijk bij mij vandaan zit," zei Draco weer, maar Patty leek de hint nog steeds niet te snappen. "Maar Dracy, wij gaan trouwen," zei ze vrolijk zich totaal niet bewust van het feit dat Draco dat juist niet wilde laten gebeuren.

"Jufvrouw Park, mijn lessen zijn geen momenten voor persoonlijke vrijpartijen. Neemt u voorlopig maar plaats naast Jufvrouw Griffel, ik neem aan dat u die niet zo zal belagen," klonk ineens een kille stem en Draco besefte dat Professor Sneep hem zojuist gered had. Patty trok een gezicht alsof iemand kerst afgelast had en voor de verandering was ze niet de enige die zo keek. Hermelien Griffel had precies dezelfde blik op haar gezicht en langzaam verscheen er weer een grijns op Draco's gezicht, misschien dat deze les toch nog leuk werd,…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**** staat alleen aan het begin van het verhaal, wil je zeker zijn dat hp niet van mij is? Kijk daar dan even.**

3.

"Je wilt wát doen?" vroeg Draco en trok een gezicht alsof Bibi helemaal gek was geworden. Ze hadden een gesprek in de bibliotheek om vast te kunnen stellen wat er allemaal moest gebeuren. De bibliotheek was uitgestorven en Draco zat met een nors gezicht aan een tafeltje terwijl Bibi met haar benen wiebelend op de tafel zat. "Ik stelde voor om over een week of twee soms hand in hand te lopen, je wilde het toch geloofwaardig hebben. Ik beloof voortijd mijn handen te wassen zodat er geen modder aan zit," zei Bibi op kalme toon, maar het laatste kwam er een beetje spottend uit. Draco zijn ogen vernauwden zich, maar uiteindelijk knikte hij en zei: "Oké, met een week of twee."

Even was het stil tussen de twee, maar toen zuchtte Draco en zei: "Je zit op mijn uil." Bibi trok een wenkbrauw op en knipperde verbaasd met haar ogen terwijl ze zei: "Dat is iets waar ik nog niet eerder op heb gezeten." Draco zuchtte weer en gromde toen: "Clear, ga met je kont van mijn post af." Bibi rolde met haar ogen en leunde iets opzij zodat Draco zijn post weg kon trekken, hij deed dit echter zo ruw dat Bibi naast de tafel op de grond belandde. "Vond je dat nu nodig?" vroeg Bibi op kalme toon en wilde er iets achteraan zeggen, maar op dat moment zag ze vanuit haar ooghoeken echter een groepje Huffelpuffers de bibliotheek inkomen en besloot iets anders te doen.

"Ja, dat vond ik nodig," zei Draco echter, die de zojuist verschenen grijns op Bibi's gezicht helemaal niet leek te zien. "Je had het ook lief kunnen vragen," zei Bibi op gewone toon terwijl ze langzaam dichter naar Draco toe kroop en toekeek hoe hij verward een wenkbrauw optrok. Bibi legde zacht een hand op Draco's been en keek mysterieus glimlachend omhoog terwijl Draco nog steeds verward op haar neerkeek. Langzaam gleden Bibi's handen over Draco's dijen en Draco's ogen werden groter op het moment dat één van de Huffelpuff meisje een verschrikte gil slaakte.

Breed grijnzend keek Bibi om en zag nog net hoe het groepje de bibliotheek uitvluchtte, ze waren overduidelijk helemaal van slag. Zacht grinnikend kwam Bibi weer overeind terwijl Draco giftig naar haar keek. "Doe dat nooit weer Clear, ben je nu totaal gek geworden!" siste hij woeden, maar Bibi begon nu hardop te lachen. "Maak je niet zo druk, ik moet er niet aan denken om zoiets echt te doen bij jou. Ik zat alleen al maanden op de kans te wachten om die irritante grieten terug te pakken,…" zei Bibi terwijl ze weer overeind krabbelde en het vuil van de grond van haar kleding klopte.

"Breek je eigen afspraken niet Clear," zei Draco op barse toon terwijl hij opstond en zich langzaam naar Bibi toeboog, alsof hij op die manier zijn bewering wilde versterken. Bibi keek echter enkel glimlachend naar hem op en ging met haar hand over zijn wang terwijl ze zei: "Maak je niet druk schat, zelfs in je dromen zou ik dat niet doen. Maar ik mag anderen toch wel aan laten nemen dat zoiets wel zou gebeuren? Dat doet je reputatie alleen maar goed."  
Na deze woorden draaide Bibi zich langzaam om en liep de bibliotheek uit. Niet alleen was Draco Malfidus een keer sprakeloos, maar die Huffelpuff sletjes konden niet meer bewerend dat Bibi een relatie had gehad met Kimberly Chateaû. Een langzame grijns verscheen op Bibi's gezicht terwijl ze de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw inliep en in een gemakkelijke stoel neerplofte. Afwezig staarde Bibi in het vuur, deze afspraak kon meer voordelen hebben dan ze eerder in had gezien,…

Met een zuur gezicht keek Draco, Bibi na. Ze was een ongeleid projectiel wiens bewegingen, acties en daardoor ook reacties niet te voorspellen waren. Draco kamde met zijn hand door zijn haren en begon vervolgens alle papieren die over de tafel verspreid lagen bij elkaar te vegen zodat hij ze in zijn tas kon stoppen. Met een zachte klik sloot hij de tas en liep de bibliotheek ook uit.

Het ene moment leek ze zo naïef en onschuldig, maar het volgende moment zat ze op haar knieën tussen zijn benen en gleden haar handen over zijn benen. Draco trok een gezicht en versnelde zijn pas iets. Ongewild had zijn lichaam op haar aanraking gereageerd en dat was iets wat hij beslist niet wilde hebben. Hij was niet eens zeker over haar afkomst, voor zoveel hij wist kon het wel een modderbloedje zijn. Verdomme, waarom had hij zijn acties niet beter overdacht?

Met een zachte klik sloot hij de ingang naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich en liep gelijk door naar de jongensslaapzaal. Daar pakte hij uit zijn hutkoffer een groot in leer gebonden boek en begon hier fervent doorheen te bladeren tot hij een pagina tegenkwam waar een grote letter 'C' boven stond. Een glimlacht verscheen op zijn gezicht en snel begon hij naar de naam te zoeken weer hij meer over wilde weten. Het was een geluk dat zijn vader erop had gestaan een boek te maken met informatie over iedereen die zich op Zweinstein bevond. Dat bood hem op dit moment ge mogelijkheid om snel iets te weten te komen over Bibi Clear. Het was informatie die voorkomen zou dat hij de fout van zijn leven zou maken en daarmee gelijk zijn reputatie de vernieling in zou helpen.

Bibi Clear, zacht tikte Draco de naam aan en bijna gelijk verscheen er boven het boek een uitgebreide informatielijst, die zou hem vast alles laten weten wat hij nodig was.

_Bibi Elgamour Serene Gipsy Clear, geboren 4 maart 1987 te Londen, Engeland, dochter van Fusino Damian Magicy en Beerke Amea White. Eerstgeborene in het gezin, jongere zussen; Loostra Numea Magicy (1988) en Spookje Andrea White (1992.) Ouders zijn gescheiden in 1995, moeder is terug gegaan naar Frankrijk en nam de twee jongste kinderen mee. Bibi bleef bij de vader tot deze in 2004 overleed door een onfortuinlijk ongeluk. Bibi besloot om in Engeland te blijven na een verblijf van een jaar in Frankrijk en kreeg een tijdelijke verblijfsvergunning omdat haar andere ouder niet in Engeland verbleef, deze is een jaar geldig. Bij het verlopen moet ze naar Frankrijk, tenzij ze verbonden is met iemand die altijd in Engeland heeft gewoond._

**Belangrijke Feiten**

Fusino Damian Magicy komt uit een generatielange puurbloed familie, met hem is de mannelijke telg van de Magicy en dus uiteindelijk ook de naam uitgestorven. Beerke White komt uit de familie Clear en is een afstammeling van Severena Serene Gipsy Kalmoné (1904-1999) die veel mogelijk heeft gemaakt met betrekking tot spreuken en bezweringen die het tovenaars en heksen makkelijker maken in het dagelijkse leven.

Bibi Clear is dus een puurbloed met een aanzienlijk fortuin uit beide families waaruit ze afstamt. Het is een persoon wiens connecties door haar familie goed zouden helpen om in hoge kringen van de magische samenleving te komen.

_  
_  
Met een zachte plof sloot Draco het boek en staarde nadenkend naar de kaft. De verlegen, niet opvallende Ravenklauwer die door de gangen van Zweinstein slofte alsof ze nog nooit zoiets moois had gezien was niet alleen een puurbloed, maar ook nog enorm rijk. Waarom had ze niet iemand omgekocht zodat ze in Engeland kon blijven? Het volgende moment besefte Draco echter wat hij dacht en schudde zijn hoofd, hij moest juist blij zijn dat ze zoiets niet had gedaan. Als ze iemand om had gekocht hij haar nooit kunnen gebruiken voor zijn eigen doeleinden.

Langzaam verscheen er een berekende grijns op Draco's gezicht en hij leunde achterover in zijn bed terwijl hij het boek achteloos terug in de hutkoffer gooide. Hij had, zoals zovaak, een goede keuze gemaakt door de blonde Ravenklauwer uit te kiezen voor zijn plan. Niet alleen was zij hem net zo nodig als hij haar, maar ze was ook nog eens rijk ook. Het perfecte meisje voor het perfecte plan, tenminste,… ze was perfect genoeg om zijn moeder voor de gek te houden. Tenzij haar koppige temperament weer zou spelen en de boel in zijn gezicht zou ontploffen,…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**** staat alleen aan het begin van het verhaal, wil je zeker zijn dat hp niet van mij is? Kijk daar dan even.**

4.

Met een glimlach op haar lippen liep Bibi door de gang van Zweinstein, het licht van de ochtendzon viel door de smalle ramen en liet het stof zacht dansen. Even bleef Bibi staan en keek naar het stof terwijl de glimlach op haar gezicht haar ogen liet schitteren. Het volgende moment opende ze echter haar ogen en hees de bruinleren schoudertas hoger op haar schouder terwijl ze doorliep naar de enorme deuren van de grote zaal. Deze stonden wijdwagen open en Bibi stapte zonder te aarzelen over de drempel om naar de Ravenklauwtafel te lopen.

Speciaal voor vandaag had ze het schoolkostuum aangetrokken dat haar moeder op had gestuurd vanuit Frankrijk, dat zou Draco vast op prijs stellen. Het kostuum was namelijk een maat te klein, waardoor de blouse te strak zat op de juiste plaatsen en de rok enkele luttele centimeters korter was. Om het effect af te maken had Bibi de bovenste drie knopen open gelaten en hoge hakken met panty's aangedaan in plaats van die monsterlijke kousen die normaal gedragen werden op Zweinstein.

Rustig liep Bibi naar de tafel en ging op haar vaste plekje zitten voordat ze naar Draco keek, die haar uiteraard al gevonden had. Bibi glimlachte langzaam naar hem en knipperde twee keer met haar ogen voordat ze zacht naar hem knipoogde. Draco staarde haar een moment aan maar toen Bibi's glimlach langzaam in een grijns veranderde grijnsde hij terug en knikte naar haar ten teken dat hij haar had gezien. Bibi haar grijns werd iets breder toen ze Blaise verbaasd zag kijken en wendde haar blik af terwijl ze de melkkan van de tafel pakte.

Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze hoe Blaise zich dichter naar Draco boog en hem iets in zijn oor fluisterde. Draco's wenkbrauwen ging eerst een eind de lucht in, maar het volgende moment fronste hij diep en vestigde zijn blik weer op Bibi, die nog steeds naar hem kijkend een hap van haar boterham nam. Draco trok nu langzaam een wenkbrauw op, maar trok vervolgens een vies gezicht toen Patty ineens vanuit het niets aan zijn arm vastgekleefd leek te zitten. Bibi keek grinnikend toe, maar besloot Draco uiteindelijk maar te gaan redden van het monster dat eigenlijk zijn vrouw zou worden.

Met een zucht stond ze op van de tafel en begon naar de tafel van Zwadderich te lopen terwijl ze haar ogen bewust niet van Draco afhaalde. "Pardon?" zei Bibi op zachte toon, bijna alsof ze verlegen was en keek voor het eerst sinds ze de grote zaal binnen was gekomen naar de grond. "Zou ik je even mogen spreken Draco? Als je jezelf los kunt maken tenminste," voegde ze zacht aan toe en kon er niet voorkomen dat er een geamuseerde grijns op haar gezicht verscheen terwijl ze weer naar Draco keek.

Draco leek eerder opgelucht dan geïrriteerd dat Bibi ineens aan de tafel van Zwadderich verscheen en drukte Patty dan ook hardhandig bij zich vandaan terwijl hij langzaam opstond. Hierbij nam hij uitgebreid de tijd om Bibi van top tot teen te bekijken voordat hij uiteindelijk naar haar gezicht keek. "Zie je iets leuks?" vroeg ze spottend glimlachend en op Draco's gezicht verscheen een ondeugende grijns terwijl hij zei: "Nee, het is nog te veel bedekt."  
Even leek Bibi uit het veld geslagen, maar toen trok ze een vies gezicht en zei: "Haal je gedachten alsjeblieft uit de goot Draco, we zijn in de grote zaal." De laatste woorden werden nogal suggestief uitgesproken en Bibi gaf Draco een langzame glimlach terwijl haar hand zich langzaam om zijn arm krulde. "Laten we een stukje gaan lopen," fluisterde ze zacht in Draco's oor en wierp een grijnzende blik op een zeer giftig kijkende Patty terwijl ze samen met Draco de grote zaal uit begon te lopen. Blaise keek met open mond toe, maar toen begon hij breed te grijnzen en stortte zich weer op zijn ontbijt.

"Ze is wel erg plakkerig he," zei Bibi op walgende toon terwijl ze zichzelf weer losmaakte van Draco, maar wel naast hem bleef lopen. "En dan de manier waarop ze knippert haar ogen, dat je daar niet straalmisselijk van word!" ging Bibi verder toen het stil bleef en deed een poging om het na te doen, waardoor ze enorm begon te slingeren. "Oke, dat mens moet vast een evenwicht stoornis hebben waardoor ze net een knipperlicht is," concludeerde Bibi droog terwijl ze tegen de muur leunde, wachtend totdat het duizelige gevoel weg ging.

Draco bleef echter verdacht stil en toen Bibi dat doorkreeg wierp ze een wantrouwende blik op Draco, die met zijn handen in zijn zakken naar haar bleek te kijken. "Wat?" vroeg Bibi bijna vijandig en Draco haalde, nog steeds zwijgend zijn schouders op. "Zeg iets!" riep Bibi ineens uit en maakte een breed gebaar met haar armen, waarbij ze bijna een portret van de muur veegde. Draco fronste en vroeg uiteindelijk: "Kleed jij je altijd zo? Het is me namelijk nog nooit opgevallen."

Bibi rolde met haar ogen en zei scherp: "Ik ben je nog nooit opgevallen Draco, ik ben de brave, verlegen en totaal niet sexy Ravenklauwer. Moet ik je nog meer redenen geven waardoor je mij nog nooit eerder zo hebt gezien? Misschien door het feit dat ik me normaal gesproken niet zo kleed, dit was de eerste en de laatste keer, want ik heb het idee dat het mensen nu wel duidelijk is dat wij aandacht aan elkaar besteden." Na deze woorden draaide ze zich bruusk om en liep kwaad een paar passen bij de blonde jongen vandaan terwijl Draco diep zuchtte. Het volgende moment adopteerde hij echter een arrogante blik en bereidde zich voor om Bibi faliekant de grond in te stampen.

"Als ik jou was zou ik maar op mijn woorden letten Clear, anders zit je straks nog op de eerste bezem terug naar huis," zei Draco op arrogante toon en zag Bibi verstijven. Een grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht terwijl Bibi zich langzaam omdraaide naar haar blonde duivel. "Oh werkelijk?" vroeg ze kil, maar er was totaal geen emotie op haar gezicht te zien. "Ja, ik hoef maar met mijn vingers te knippen en je gaat terug naar Frankrijk," zei Draco nog steeds op arrogante toon en nu trok Bibi langzaam een wenkbrauw op, maar zei nog geen woord. Draco sloeg zijn armen over elkaar en bleef Bibi aankijken, waarom zei ze niets? Meestal was de blonde Ravenklauwer tegenover hem nogal opvliegend, maar nu was ze opvallend kalm.

"Ik geloof er niets van," zei Bibi uiteindelijk bruusk en sloeg haar armen over elkaar terwijl ze met één voet ongeduldig op de grond tikte. "En waarom niet?" vroeg Draco lichtelijk uit het veld geslagen en een irritante glimlach verscheen op Bibi's gezicht. "Als ik terug ga naar Frankrijk, moet jij met die zuignap trouwen. Tenminste, als ik onze afspraak goed begrepen heb,…" zei Bibi en keek geamuseerd toe hoe alle kleur uit Draco's gezicht weg leek te trekken. "Goh, had je daar nog niet bij stilgestaan toen jij je grote mond opende?" vroeg Bibi spottend en begon vervolgens bij de overdonderde jongen vandaan te lopen.

Ze had echter nog maar een paar meter gelopen toen Draco haar arm al te pakken had en haar hardhandig een lokaal in sleurde. De deur viel met een klap in het slot terwijl Bibi met een doffe plof languit op de grond belandde. "Verdomme! Dat kan toch ook wel anders! Hersenloze idioot!" vloekte Bibi hardop terwijl ze met haar hand over haar achterhoofd wreef. Draco greep haar echter ruw bij haar arm en trok haar overeind tot hun gezicht vlak bij elkaar waren. "Ik denk niet dat jij in de positie bent om eisen te stellen aan mijn doen en laten Clear. Als je niet terug naar Frankrijk wilt doe je wat ik zeg, anders zorg ik er persoonlijk voor dat je zo snel mogelijk weg bent van Zweinstein." siste Draco en in zijn ogen leek een ijsstorm te woeden.

Bibi deed echter niets onder tegenover Draco en trok abrupt haar arm los voordat ze ook maar iets tegen Draco zei. "Ik denk dat jij evenmin in de positie bent om eisen aan mij te stellen Malfidus. Heb je er ooit bij stilgestaan dat ik er helemaal geen problemen mee heb om terug te gaan naar Frankrijk? Of dat ik misschien wel een back-up plan heb zodat ik hier kan blijven? Ik denk dat jij je ego maar even op moet ruimen, anders trouw jij maar lekker met Patty en ga ik wel terug," siste ze en een blinde woede schitterde in haar ogen waardoor Draco besefte dat ze het ook nog zou doen ook.

Secondelang staarde hij naar Bibi, maar kamde vervolgens gefrustreerd met zijn handen door zijn haren, waardoor verschillende plukken recht overeind bleven staan. Met samengeknepen ogen keek hij naar Bibi, maar zei geen woord. Hij kon iedereen de baas, zelf Potter, Wemel en hun modderbloedje, maar deze Ravenklauwer leek altijd wel iets te zeggen te hebben. Het maakte niet uit waar het over ging. Ze haalde het bloed onder zijn nagels vandaan en het vervelendste was nog wel dat ze ook nog gelijk had,…

"Goed Clear," zei Draco uiteindelijk met moeite, hij wilde eigenlijk niets toezeggen, maar het alternatief (trouwen met Patty) stond hem ook niet aan. "Geen rondvliegende ego meer?" vroeg Bibi voor de zekerheid en terwijl Draco knikte bracht ze haar hand weer omhoog naar haar hoofd. "Ik denk dat ik een probleem heb," mompelde Bibi terwijl ze haar hand bekeek en vervolgens onderuit ging. Draco ving haar nog maar net op en zag dat haar blonde haren rood werden van het bloed. Een vloek ontsnapte aan Draco's lippen, maar het volgende moment tilde hij de Ravenklauwer op en snelde richting de ziekenzaal met Bibi in zijn armen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**** staat alleen aan het begin van het verhaal, wil je zeker zijn dat hp niet van mij is? Kijk daar dan even.**

5.

"Wat heb je ooit met haar uitgespookt jongen!" riep Madame Plijster uit toen Draco met Bibi in zijn armen de ziekenzaal opkwam. "Waarom zou ik gelijk iets gedaan hebben!" riep Draco verontwaardigd uit terwijl hij Bibi voorzichtig op een leeg bed neerlegde en een stap naar achteren deed zodat de oudere vrouw zich over haar kon ontfermen. "Geef me één andere reden waarom je haar naar de ziekenzaal zou brengen, als het niet uit schuldgevoel is," zei de vrouw kortaf terwijl ze de wond op Bibi's hoofd bekeek en Draco staarde naar de vloer. "Ze is bijzonder voor me," mompelde hij uiteindelijk bijna onhoorbaar en een blos verscheen op zijn wangen terwijl Madame Plijster halverwege een beweging bevroor.

Secondelang keek ze stomverbaasd naar Draco, maar richtte vervolgens haar aandacht weer op de jongedame die in het bed lag. Ze snelde om het bed heen en begon verschillende flesjes en potjes te verzamelen, terwijl ze een rol verband achter zich aan liet zweven, terug naar het bed. "Goed jongedame, laten we maar snel beginnen," zei ze tegen de bewusteloze Bibi, ook al kon deze haar niet horen. Met kundige handen begon ze de wond op Bibi's achterhoofd schoon te maken en haalde opgelucht adem toen ze doorkreeg dat het geen diepe wond was. "Word ze snel weer beter?" vroeg Draco toen Madame Plijster verband om Bibi's hoofd begon te wikkelen en de vrouw draaide zich langzaam om naar de jongen die er bijna verloren bij leek te staan.

"Het belangrijkste is dat ze zo snel mogelijk weer bij kennis komt, pas op dat moment kan ik onderzoeken of er schade is ontstaan in haar hersenen," zei de vrouw op nuchtere toon, maar toen ze Draco's gezicht zag vertrekken besloot ze hem toch gerust te stellen. "De kans dat er een hersenbeschadiging is opgetreden is heel klein, zo hard kan ze niet gevallen zijn en de snee in haar hoofd was zeer oppervlakken. U hoeft zich geen zorgen te maken meneer Malfidus," zei ze op medelevende toon en legde even een hand op de blonde jongen zijn schouder voordat ze naar haar kantoortje liep om een verslag te maken van de behandeling. Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag ze nog net hoe de jonge Malfidus een stoel naast het bed van Bibi Clear trok en daarin ging zitten. Vreemd, ze had altijd gedacht dat de jongen geen gevoelens had en zich vaak aanstelde om op die manier aandacht te krijgen. Het tegendeel leek nu echter waar te zijn,…

Met zure gezichten zaten Mimie, Phoenix, Lumina, Aislin & Samantha in de les Geschiedenis van Toverkunsten. Voor de verandering keken ze niet zo zuur door de les zelf, maar door de roddels die ze om de oren vlogen. Met een doffe plof liet Lumina haar hoofd op de tafel vallen en haar roze haren dwarrelden langzaam neer op het donkere hout. "Dit kun je toch niet menen, waarom houden ze hun klep niet," gromde ze vanachter haar haren en na een moment van stilte vervolgde ze: "Ik ga Bibi vermoorden hoe durft ze in roddels over Malfidus te zitten!" De hele groep trok nu een vies gezicht, maar Mimie begon ineens een hele preek af te steken over Bibi's denkwijze.

"Bibi heeft er helemaal geen problemen mee om contact te hebben met andere afdelingen. Dat jullie toevallig niet met Draco Malfidus op kunnen schieten betekent niet dat Bibi dat probleem ook heeft," zei ze op strenge toon en Phoenix rolde met haar ogen terwijl ze een pluk rood haar achter haar oor stopte. "Ik wil je niet veel vertellen Mimie, maar," begon Samantha op kalme toon en voegde er na een pauze aan toe: "niemand kan opschieten met Draco Malfidus." Hierop knikte de rest van de groep en Aislin mompelde droog: "Die jongen is een vliegende ego," waarom Lumina ineens zonder duidelijk reden in de lach schoot. "Draco die achter zijn ego aanrent," lachte ze, maar de rest begreep hem overduidelijk niet doordat ze Lumina's verbeeldingskrachten niet hadden.

Even was het stil, maar toen zei Phoenix: "Ik denk dat we Bibi ook niet moeten onderschatten hoor. Wanneer iemand iets met haar doet, of iets zegt dat haar niet aanstaat boort ze die persoon grandioos de grond in." Hierop kon de rest alleen maar knikken, al bleven er nog steeds vragen open staan, die dan ook snel gesteld werden. "Waarom zou Draco dan bij Bibi aan het bed zitten in de ziekenzaal?" vroeg Aislin uiteindelijk op verwarde toon en nu leken de anderen ook geen antwoord te weten. Lumina haar hoofd schoot echter ineens overeind en ze riep op luide toon: "Dat gaan we uitzoeken!" Een paar leerlingen keken haar verbaasd aan toen Lumina ineens overeind schoot en het lokaal uitsnelde, maar de Professor merkte helemaal niets van het gebeuren. De rest van het vriendengroepje keek elkaar verbaasd aan, maar besloot vervolgens om toch maar achter Lumina aan te gaan zodat ze haar konden beschermen tegen zichzelf.

"Auw," mompelde Bibi met haar ogen nog steeds gesloten terwijl haar hand omhoog kwam naar haar hoofd. Draco stond gelijk op en boog zich over Bibi op het moment dat deze haar ogen opende. "Oh nee, ik heb een nachtmerrie," mompelde ze droog en sloot bijna meteen weer haar ogen omdat het licht zeer deed aan haar ogen. Op Draco's gezicht verscheen juist een grote grijns terwijl hij naar het kantoortje van Madame Plijster liep om haar te vertellen dat alles goed was met Bibi.

In de kleine minuut dat hij weg was om Madame Plijster op te halen was Bibi rechtop gaan zitten en gooide nu haar benen over de rand van het bed terwijl haar gezicht vertrok van pijn. "Hoe voelt u zich Jufvrouw Clear?" vroeg Madame Plijster gelijk en Bibi's gezicht vertrok weer. "Alsof ik een drinkwedstrijd met een kobold heb gehouden," antwoordde ze uiteindelijk terwijl haar hand weer omhoog kwam naar haar hoofd. "En? Heeft u gewonnen?" vroeg Madame Plijster geamuseerd terwijl ze Bibi's hand van haar hoofd trok en de wond goed inspecteerde. "Ik hoop van wel en anders wens ik hem een ergere hoofdpijn toe dan die ik heb," mompelde Bibi terwijl Madame Plijster een nieuw verbandje om haar hoofd legde en haar vervolgens hielp met opstaan.

"Hoe voel jij je?" vroeg Draco bezorgd en nu pas keek Bibi weer naar hem terwijl Madame Plijster een smeersel voor Bibi ging halen, die ze op haar hoofd moest smeren. "Alsof ik niet genoeg gedronken heb," mompelde Bibi droog terwijl haar blik op Draco bleef hangen en een ondeugende grijns verscheen op haar gezicht. Draco moest ook grijnzen, maar op het moment dat hij wat wilde zeggen vloog de deur open en stapte 'de groep' naar binnen.

"Houd me tegen! Ik grijp hem!" riep Lumina uit, maar geen van de vrienden kwam ook maar in beweging om haar tegen te houden. "Houd me tegen! Ik scheur hem aan stukken!" riep Lumina weer, maar nog steeds kwam niemand in beweging waardoor Lumina zich zuchtend omdraaide naar de rest. "Volgens mij snappen jullie het niet helemaal," zei Lumina droog en vervolgde: "Houd de achterkant van mijn gewaad vast."

Phoenix en Mimie keken elkaar een moment aan, maar pakten vervolgens allebei een stuk van Lumina's gewaad. "Laat me los! Ik grijp hem! Ik scheur hem aan stukken! Laat me los!" riep Lumina uit terwijl ze op Draco af probeerde te springen en weer keek de tweeling een moment naar elkaar. Het volgende moment lieten ze Lumina echter los waardoor ze de halve zaal doorstruikelde en uiteindelijk plat op de grond belandde. "Jullie snappen het echt niet he!" riep ze uit terwijl Samantha en Aislin in een deuk lagen.

Draco trok een wenkbrauw en wilde net iets zeggen toen Bibi hem niet bepaald zachtzinnig een elleboog verkocht. "Oef!" riep Draco uit en bedekte zijn maag met zijn handen terwijl Bibi voor hem kwam te staan zodat haar vriendinnen niet konden zien wat ze deed. "Ik zie je morgen, ik moet het nog aan hun uitleggen. Maar denk maar niet de Lumina ooit anders tegen je zal doen, als ik het uitleg word ze waarschijnlijk alleen fanatieker. Ik raad je aan om voorlopig uit de buurt van het meer te blijven," zei Bibi op kalme toon en toen ze Madame Plijster naar hun zag kijken streek ze langzaam met haar hand over zijn wang. Vervolgens zei ze op iets luidere toon: "Ik zie je morgen, de rest van de dag ga ik rusten."

Draco knikte langzaam naar Bibi en glimlachte traag voordat hij de ziekenzaal uitsnelde terwijl Lumina hem van alles nariep wat nagalmde in Bibi's hoofd. "Silencio," mompelde ze seconden later dan ook en ineens viel Lumina midden in een woord stil. "Ik leg alles vanavond uit, ga naar jullie lessen. Ik spreek jullie om acht uur in de Leerlingenkamer, nu ga ik rusten," zei Bibi terwijl ze haar hand opstak om de anderen tot stilte te manen. Lumina maakte verontwaardigde gebaren die duidelijk moesten maken dat ze niet wilde wachten, maar daar had Bibi totaal geen boodschap aan.

"Naar de les jullie! Sneep laat jullie er niet meer in als jullie te laat komen," zei Bibi en onmiddellijk kon ze aan Lumina's gezicht zien dat ze nu over Sneep begon te tieren en de anderen deden hardop met haar mee terwijl ze de Ziekenzaal uitliepen. Bibi zuchtte diep, maar begon vervolgens naar de Leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw te lopen zodat ze nog even wat kon rusten en een poeder in kon nemen tegen die hoofdpijn. Als Draco haar ooit weer zo op de grond zou gooien zou ze hem persoonlijk castreren!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**** staat alleen aan het begin van het verhaal, wil je zeker zijn dat hp niet van mij is? Kijk daar dan even.**

6.

"Oh alsjeblieft! Houd je mond voordat je iets zegt waar je later spijt van krijgt!" riep Bibi uit terwijl ze de deur van het lokaal met een klap sloot. Vervolgens draaide ze zich met een ruk naar Draco en wees met één vinger naar hem terwijl hij juist zijn armen over elkaar sloeg. Er verscheen een koppige blik en iets in Bibi vertelde haar dat hij het onderwerp deze keer niet zo makkelijk zou laten vallen. "Oh nee Clear! Deze keer kom je er niet zo makkelijk vanaf!" zei Draco koppig en bevestigde daarmee Bibi's vermoeden. Een geërgerde blik verscheen in Bibi's ogen, maar ze zei geen woord waardoor Draco zijn mond al opende om verder te gaan. Voordat hij echter een geluid had kunnen maken stak Bibi haar hand op en zei verontwaardigd: "Dit was geen onderdeel van de afspraak! Je krijgt me niet zover al was ik dood!"

"Alsjeblieft Clear! Doe even normaal! Het is net alsof we een relatie hebben, maar alleen de mindere delen! Mens! We komen niet verder dan handjes vasthouden! We lachen naar elkaar, we praten met elkaar en we hebben zelfs ruzies! Het enigste dat mist zijn kussen en de seks om het goed te maken! Als jij dit geloofwaardig over wilt laten komen doe je mee Clear! We weten allebei wat de consequenties zijn wanneer mensen het niet geloven!" riep Draco uit en kamde gefrustreerd met zijn handen door zijn haren. De afgelopen maand hadden ze meer tijd met elkaar doorgebracht dan goed voor ze was en nu er weer roddels op gang kwamen kon ze aan Draco zien dat hij zich er erg druk om maakte. Dat kon niet goed zijn,…

"Ik denk er niet aan om je te kussen Draco!" riep Bibi uit en ineens verscheen er een grijns op Draco's gezicht terwijl hij naar Bibi keek. "Houd daarmee op, het is eng," zei Bibi toen Draco bleef staren en nu ook langzaam op haar af kwam lopen. "Hou ermee op!" riep Bibi nu uit en Draco bleef vlak voor Bibi staan terwijl hij nog steeds naar haar keek. "Wat nu Clear? Bang dat je het misschien leuk zou vinden?" vroeg Draco terwijl zijn blik nu op haar lippen bleef hangen. Een spottende grijns verscheen op Bibi's gezicht en ze zei: "Oh ja, ik zou het zo geweldig vinden dat ik permanent met een tandenborstel op zak zou lopen om natijd gelijk die vieze smaak uit mijn mond te krijgen."

Een lome grijns verscheen nu op Draco's gezicht en hij fluisterde zacht: "Ik geloof er niets van. Je wilt me." Nu trok Bibi langzaam een wenkbrauw op, maar het volgende moment greep ze Draco's das en trok en er zacht aan terwijl ze zei kreunend: "Oh ja, ik wil je, neem me!" Het volgende moment liet ze Draco echter los en rolde met haar ogen terwijl ze zei: "Laat je het me weten wanneer je wakker word uit die droom?" Ze zou bij Draco vandaan lopen, maar deze greep met een ruw gebaar haar arm en trok haar terug.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Bibi geschrokken toen ze de blik in zijn ogen zat, maar in plaats van antwoord te geven tilde Draco haar op en zette haar weer neer op een lage tafel. Het volgende moment stond hij al tussen Bibi's benen en streek zijn adem langs haar oor toen hij zacht fluisterde: "Er komt iemand aan." Terwijl hij het zei gleden zijn armen langzaam om Bibi's middel en met een vage zucht liet Bibi haar armen om Draco's nek glijden. "Soms heb ik hier zo'n hekel aan," mompelde Bibi bijna onhoorbaar terwijl ze haar hoofd iets achterover boog. Ze voelde Draco grijnzen terwijl zijn lippen over haar kaaklijn gleden. "Soms?" vroeg hij op zachte toon, maar Bibi gaf hier totaal geen antwoord op.

"Wat zullen we nu krijgen!" werd er luid bij de deur gebulderd en op het moment dat zowel Draco als Bibi opkeken hoorden ze een vertrouwde stem schreeuwen: "Aaah! Nee the horror! Trauma! Haakneus! Laat me los! Dit wil ik niet zien!" In de deuropening stond een stomverbaasde Sneep die Lumina in haar kraag beet had. Lumina vocht echter wanhopig om los te komen terwijl ze nog steeds moord en brand schreeuwde. "Ik hoef niet, ik herhaal NIET te zien hoe dattes daar met zijn tong in Bibi's keel zit!" riep ze uit en op dat moment uitte Bibi een verontwaardigde kreet terwijl Sneep keek alsof hij een Dementor aan zag komen.

"Hij zit helemaal niet met zijn tong in mijn keel!" riep Bibi uit terwijl ze giftig naar Lumina keek, die zichzelf nu uit Sneep zijn greep had bevrijd, maar niet naar buiten kon omdat Sneep de deuropening nog blokkeerde. "Ga aan de kant! Ik moet eruit! Eruit zeg ik je!" riep Lumina, Bibi totaal negerend, maar Sneep bewoog geen spier. "Ga me niet vertellen dat je klem zit met die enorme kont in de deuropening!" riep Lumina uit en sprong op en neer waardoor haar haren in de rondte vlogen.

"He Montagné." zei Draco ineens en Lumina viel midden in een vloek stil waarna ze zich langzaam om begon te draaien naar Draco. "Zo steek ik wel mijn tong in haar keel!" zei Draco grijnzend en het volgende moment kuste hij Bibi vol op de mond, volledig beseffend dat hij hier niet ongestraft mee weg zou komen. "Meneer Malfidus! Waar denkt u mee bezig te zijn!" riep Sneep ineens vanuit het niets en wilde nog meer zeggen, alleen werd hij overstemd door een woedende Lumina. "Jij smerige gore achterbakse slang! Laat haar los, ze heeft nu wel door dat je geen gifslang ben maar een wurgslang!" riep Lumina uit en zou op Draco afvliegen, alleen werd ze tegengehouden door Sneep, die subtiel op de achterkant van haar gewaad was gaan staan.

Bibi was echter helemaal bij haar positieven gekomen en duwde Draco nu ruw van haar af terwijl ze zelf ook overeind sprong en kwaad naar Draco keek, die de vermoorde onschuld leek. "Wat denk jij wel niet! Ben je nu helemaal gek geworden!" riep ze uit en het volgende moment kwam haar hand klinkend neer op Draco's wang waardoor Lumina's gescheld ineens overging in gejuich. Het volgende moment riep ze echter: "He neus! Ga van mijn gewaad af! Ik wil die handafdruk van dichtbij bekijken!"

Bibi luisterde helemaal niet meer en liep woedend langs Sneep heen, die op zijn beurt ziedend naar Lumina keek. "Ik denk dat wij een serieus gesprek moeten hebben over het feit dat u geen respect lijkt te tonen voor ouderen en bovendien leraren," zei hij op koele toon en gebaarde naar Draco dat hij het lokaal uit moest. Met zijn hand op zijn wang liep Draco dan ook zuur het lokaal uit en terwijl de deur dichtviel hoorde hij Lumina nog net roepen: "Nooooo, don't leave me! Hij is eng! Hij is heel eng! Iemand red me!"

**Bloopers tijdens het maken van hfst 6:**

_Het volgende moment stond hij al tussen Bibi's benen en streek zijn adem langs haar oor toen hij zacht fluisterde: "Er komt iemand aan."  
"Ik geloof er niets van,…" mompelde Bib en voegde er na een moment van stilte aan toe: "Je kunt het ook gewoon zeggen als je me af wilt lebberen hoor,…" _

_"Wat zullen we nu krijgen!" werd er luid bij de deur gebulderd en op het moment dat zowel Draco als Bibi opkeken hoorden ze een vertrouwde stem schreeuwen: "Aaah! Nee het is werkelijk zo verschrikkelijk! Hier kom ik nooit overheen! Trauma! Graafneus! Euh Haakneus!" barst in lachen uit_

_Poging 1: _

_"Jij smerige gore achterbakse slang! Laat haar los, ze heeft nu wel door dat je geen gifslang ben maar een wurgslang!" riep Lumina uit en zou op Draco afvliegen, alleen werd ze tegengehouden door Sneep, die subtiel op de achterkant van haar gewaad was gaan staan.  
Lumina keek kwaad naar beneden en zei: "Verwijderd die neus, haakvoet!"_

_  
Poging 2: _

_"Jij smerige gore achterbakse slang! Laat haar los, ze heeft nu wel door dat je geen gifslang ben maar een wurgslang!" riep Lumina uit en zou op Draco afvliegen, alleen werd ze tegengehouden door Sneep, die subtiel op de achterkant van haar gewaad was gaan staan.  
Lumina keek kwaad naar beneden en zei: "Verwijderd die haakvoet, neus!"  
Kijkt wanhopig "Trouw met me"  
iedereen Schiet in de lach_

__

Poging 3: 

_"Jij smerige gore achterbakse slang! Laat haar los, ze heeft nu wel door dat je geen gifslang ben maar een wurgslang!" riep Lumina uit en zou op Draco afvliegen, alleen werd ze tegengehouden door Sneep, die subtiel op de achterkant van haar gewaad was gaan staan. Lumina keek kwaad naar beneden en zei: "Verwijderd die voet haakneus, of maak kennis met mijn vuist!"  
"20 Punten aftrek,…" begon Sneep, maar werd halverwege onderbroken door Lumina die dreigend zei: "Ik meen het hoor!" Sneep wierp echter een dreigende blik op haar en zei: "Ik ook." Lumina slikte en zei toen op onschuldige toon: "Had ik al verteld dat Toverdranken mijn favoriete vak was?" Sneep trok een gezicht alsof hij in lachen uit zou barsten, maar mompelde toen: "Ook alleen maar omdat je Draco wilt verzuipen in een ketel,..."_

__

Poging 4: 

_"Jij smerige gore achterbakse slang! Laat haar los, ze heeft nu wel door dat je geen gifslang ben maar een wurgslang!" riep Lumina uit en zou op Draco afvliegen, alleen werd ze tegengehouden door Sneep, die subtiel op de achterkant van haar gewaad was gaan staan. Het volgende moment was er echter een scheurend geluid te horen en vloog Lumina het halve lokaal door terwijl ze met haar armen wapperde als een molen._

_Bibi was echter helemaal bij haar positieven gekomen en duwde Draco nu ruw van haar af terwijl ze zelf ook overeind sprong en kwaad naar Draco keek, die de vermoorde onschuld leek. "Wat denk jij wel niet! Ben je nu helemaal gek geworden!" riep ze uit en het volgende moment zou ze Draco op zijn wang slaan, maar sloeg verschrikkelijk mis. Hierdoor draaide ze een rondje en zakte vervolgens lachend naar op een stoel terwijl Sneep vocht om zijn emotieloze houding te kunnen behouden._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**** staat alleen aan het begin van het verhaal, wil je zeker zijn dat hp niet van mij is? Kijk daar dan even.**

7.

"Ik denk niet dat je het snapt," zei Draco terwijl hij een hendel van een koffer greep waarvan Bibi de andere kant beet had. "Nee, ik denk niet dat jij het snapt!" riep Bibi uit terwijl ze haar kant van de zware koffer losliet. De koffer viel met een hels kabaal op de grond en Draco had nog net op tijd een stap naar achteren kunnen doen anders had hij de koffer gegarandeerd op zijn tenen gekregen. De klep vloog open en op de grond belandden allemaal boeken waardoor Bibi's humeur naar dertig onder nul zakte terwijl ze de boeken op begon te rapen. "Ik houd niet van spelletjes, ik houd niet van verrassingen en ik houd er zeker niet van wanneer iemand iets bij mij doet zonder mijn toestemming!" riep Bibi uit terwijl ze met geweld een stapel boeken terug in de koffer gooide.

"Je hoeft niet te schreeuwen, ik zit vlak naast je," mompelde Draco terwijl ook hij een stapel boeken in de koffer dumpte. "Oh ja! Probeer het nu maar mooi op mij af te schuiven! Het is verdorie jou schuld dat we strafwerk hebben! Je had op je vingers na kunnen tellen dat Sneep dit niet ongestraft voorbij zou laten gaan, ook ben je zijn favoriete leerling! Het is jou schuld dat we nu in de geheime bibliotheek boeken op alfabetische volgorde en volgens onderwerp moeten zetten! Ik wil je niet veel vertellen Draco, maar dit is geen weekje aan strafwerk!" schreeuwde Bibi terwijl ze de laatste boeken in de koffer gooide en de klep met een abrupt gebaar dichtsloeg.

Het volgende moment trok ze haar toverstok met een snel gebaar en sprak een levitatie spreuk uit over de koffer waardoor ze er niet mee hoefden te sjouwen. Met een kwaad gezicht liet ze de koffer richting het spreuken en bezweringen gedeelte zweven en klapte hem daar weer open terwijl Draco langzaam aangesjokt kwam. "Ik snap niet waar jij je zo druk om maakt,"zei hij terwijl Bibi de boeken allemaal uit de koffer haalde en ze begon te sorteren. "Nee Draco, dat probleem lijk jij wel vaker te hebben," zei ze duister, maar keek de blonde jongen niet eens aan terwijl de woorden zacht over haar lippen kwamen.

Minutenlang was het stil tussen de twee omdat Bibi weigerde nog maar een woord tegen Draco te zeggen tot hij zijn excuses aan geboden had. Met een frons op haar gezicht begon ze dan ook de boeken in de kast neer te zetten terwijl Draco nog steeds tot stond te kijken hoe Bibi al het werk deed. Uiteindelijk opende Draco zijn mond en zei alsof hij het zich pas herinnerde: "Oh ja, voor ik het vergeet. Moeder wil je dit weekend graag ontmoeten dus gaan wij naar Malfoy Manor vrijdagavond."

"Wat!" riep Bibi uit en vergat totaal dat ze een boek in haar handen had terwijl ze zich met een ruk omdraaide naar Draco. "Ben je totaal gek geworden! Ik wil jou ouders niet ontmoeten!" ging ze verder en maakte een breed gebaar met haar handen waardoor het boek ineens uit haar handen vloog. "Ik gaf je geen keuze,…" begon Draco nog, maar het volgende moment kreeg hij het boek recht in zijn gezicht en leek de rest van zijn zin totaal vergeten. Even staarde Bibi geschrokken naar Draco, wiens haar nu in pieken overeind stond, maar seconden later barste ze echter in lachen uit toen ze Draco's gezichtsuitdrukking zag.

"Dat is niet grappig!" riep Draco uit terwijl zijn hand zich langzaam om zijn toverstok krulde, maar zich op het laatste moment bedacht dat het waarschijnlijk geen goed idee zou zijn om Bibi te vervloeken. "Ik wilde dat je niet zo irritant deed Clear!" gromde Draco op lage toon terwijl hij en Bibi nu bijna neus aan neus stonden. "En ik wilde dat eens ophield jezelf te zijn," antwoordde Bibi op een toon alsof ze het over het weer hadden.

"Sorry dat ik deze 'romance' moet onderbreken," klonk ineens een spottende stem en zowel Bibi als Draco keken giftig om, enkel om Sneep genietend in het gangpad te zien staan. "Perkamentus vind dat jullie voor vandaag wel genoeg gedaan hebben," zei Sneep terwijl hij de ondergrondse bibliotheek rondkeek alsof hij het daar niet mee eens was. "Jullie kunnen naar de grote zaal gaan voor het avondeten. Oh ja, ik heb de toestemmingsbrief voor u Meneer Malfidus," zei Sneep weer en haalde een stuk perkament uit zijn zak voordat hij deze overhandigde aan Draco. Bibi wierp hem een we-hebben-het-hier-nog-wel-over blik toe voordat ze de bibliotheek uitliep, op weg naar haar vrienden.

"Ik ben bedreigd!" riep Lumina net dramatisch uit toen Bibi bij de Ravenklauwtafel aankwam en kon nog net een elleboog ontwijken toen ze er ook een wild gebaar bij maakte. "Ik zweer het!" riep Lumina weer uit terwijl Bibi aan de tafel ging zitten en een stukje stokbrood van de schaal pakte. "Hij zei: 'Montagné, als je nu niet normaal doet dan, dan prik ik je een oog uit!" ging Lumina ineens op serieuze toon verder en zowel Phoenix als Mimie bedekten hun mond zodat ze niet in lachen uit zouden barsten.

"Zoiets zou Sneep nooit zeggen," zei Aislin met een frons en Samantha knikte ten teken dat ze het er grondig mee eens was. Lumina trok een zuur gezicht en zei toen: "Oke, oke, hij zei: 'Je moet leren respect te tonen voor ouderen, het is niet normaal dat je met leraren op een dergelijke manier omgaat!" Ze zei het op zo'n toon dat het sprekend Sneep was en de groep barste in lachen uit. "Wat zei jij toen?" vroeg Mimie nieuwsgierig toen ze uitgelachen was en Lumina keek als een kind die net de vleugels van een mug uitgetrokken had. "Ik heb hem de waarheid verteld natuurlijk."

"Ik heb hem gezegd dat ik alleen met hem zo omging, omdat hij nu eenmaal een gevaar is voor de mensheid. Natuurlijk voegde ik daar ook aan toe dat het onmogelijk was om respect te tonen voor iemand wiens totale leventje eigenlijk een lachertje is en tja,… daarna heeft hij me opgezadeld met een maand aan strafwerk," vertelde Lumina en maakte brede gebaren met haar handen. Vervolgens viel ze even stil en zei nadenkend: "En dat terwijl ik nog nooit iets in de brand heb gestoken tijdens zijn lessen,…" De groep barstte weer in lachen uit terwijl Lumina nu verontwaardigd riep dat het echt zo was en ze daar niet om hoefden te lachen. Het klaarde de sfeer tenminste een beetje op en voor een moment kon Bibi vergeten dat ze aankomend weekend haar 'toekomstige schoonouders' zou gaan ontmoeten,…

**Bloopers tijdens het maken van hfst 7:**

_"Ik ben bedreigd!" riep Lumina net dramatisch uit toen Bibi bij de Ravenklauwtafel aankwam en kon nog net een elleboog ontwijken toen ze er ook een wild gebaar bij maakte. __"Ik zweer het!" riep Lumina weer uit terwijl Bibi aan de tafel ging zitten en een stukje stokbrood van de schaal pakte. "Hij zei: 'Montagné, als je nu niet met me trouwt, dan prik ik je een oog uit!" ging Lumina ineens op serieuze toon verder en zowel Phoenix als Mimie bedekten hun mond zodat ze niet in lachen uit zouden barsten. "Dat is geen bedreiging Lum, dat is een huwelijksaanzoek..."_


	8. Chapter 8

8.

"Je ziet wat bleek, gaat alles wel goed?" vroeg Draco terwijl hij een blik op de lijkbleke Bibi wierp. "Nee," mompelde Bibi tussen opeengeklemde kaken door terwijl ze de zijkant van de koets greep om het geschommel tot een minimum te beperken. Draco leek nu te snappen wat er aan de hand was want nu boog hij zich naar voren en legde een hand op Bibi's been terwijl hij zei: "Haal diep adem, we zijn er bijna." Bibi gaf geen antwoord en Draco reikte langs haar heen om het raampje open te zetten, waarbij hij Bibi nauwlettend in de gaten hield.

Bibi klemde haar kaken nog stijver op elkaar, dit was gewoon een ramp. Ze was er dan ook zeker van dat Sneep dit allemaal bedacht had. Het was verschrikkelijk warm in de koets, hoewel het buiten pijpenstelen regende. Daarnaast was de koets zo klein dat Draco's knieën die van haar raakten bij elke hobbel, en dat waren er aardig wat. Een cynische grijns verscheen op Bibi's gezicht toen de koets eindelijk tot stilstand kwam en schoot vervolgens de koets uit, de koetsier niet eens de kans gevend om het deurtje te openen. Ze ademende die in en uit terwijl ze haar hoofd tussen haar benen stopte en het kippenvel over haar rug kroop door de regen.

Draco stapte een stuk later uit, maar liep gelijk naar Bibi toen en legde ene hand op haar rug terwijl hij vroeg: "Gaat het? We moeten eigenlijk naar binnen, de regen zal de zaak niet veel goed doen." Bibi mompelde iets dat niet te verstaan was en ging vervolgens rechtop staan terwijl ze Draco's hand pakte. Ja, laten we maar naar binnen gaan," zei ze nu op verstaanbare toon en toverde een lach op haar gezicht terwijl ze samen door de regen naar de enorme voordeur van het landhuis liepen

Binnen werd Draco gelijk omhelsd door zijn moeder terwijl Bibi met een zuur gezicht haar toverstok pakte en zichzelf droogde. Vervolgens draaide ze zich langzaam om en viel haar blik op niemand minder dan Lucius Malfidus. De blonde man leek Bibi op te nemen alsof hij alle negatieve dingen in Bibi's verschijning later op wilde sommen. Bibi besloot echter om zich er niets van aan te trekken en nam Draco's vader langzaam op.

Hij had lange blonde haren die bijeen werden gehouden met een elastiek, grijze ogen die kil op zijn omgeving neer leken te kijken en dunne lippen die in een spottende grijns omhoog krulden. Hij had een crèmekleurig hemd aan met een op maat gemaakte zwarte broek, waaronder een paar glanzend gepoetste schoenen Bibi tegemoet glinsterden. Juist op het moment dat ze besloten had dat ze man niet gevaarlijk was en weg zou kijken viel haar echter iets op wat een grijns op haar gezicht toverde, de eerste van die dag.

Om de enkel van de oudere man zat namelijk een metalen band en plots herinnerde Bibi zich de voorwaarden waarop Lucius vrij was gelaten uit Azkaban. De vermeende dooddoener mocht Azkaban verlaten, maar kreeg van het ministerie huisarrest opgelegd. Dit om te voorkomen dat hij weer het slechte pad op zou gaan, wat het Ministerie uiteraard verwachtte van iemand met Lucius Malfidus zijn reputatie. Het grappige van de hele situatie was dat Lucius nu gebonden was aan zijn huis met een dreuzeluitvinding! Een dooddoener die geen kant uit kon door technologie van de mensen waar hij een grote hekel aan had. Oh de ironie ervan! De grijns op Bibi's gezicht verbreedde iets, maar toen ze de blik van Lucius opving verborg ze hem snel en stak beleefd haar hand uit.

"Hallo meneer, ik ben Bibi Clear," zei ze op eveneens beleefde toon toen Lucius haar hand aannam en seconden later zei Lucius: "Aangenaam u te ontmoeten jufvrouw Clear. Ik ben Lucius Malfidus, maar dat wist u ongetwijfeld al." De oudere man knikte langzaam, maar liet Bibi's hand niet los, terwijl deze hem juist discreet terug probeerde te trekken. "Ja, zoiets had Draco laten weten," zei Bibi nog steeds op beleefde toon, maar trok vervolgens haar hand met een ruk los, waardoor ze ineens de aandacht van Narsissa en Draco verdiende.

"En wie hebben we hier?" vroeg Narsissa op een toon waardoor de haren op Bibi's nek recht overeind gingen staan. "Moeder, ik wil u graag voorstellen aan het meisje van mijn dromen. Bibi Clear," zei Draco op een toon die Bibi misselijk maakte en terwijl ze vocht om een spottende blik niet op haar gezicht te laten verschijnen kwam Draco naast haar staan. Narsissa trok langzaam een wenkbrauw op en wierp een spottende blik op Bibi voordat ze langzaam zei: "Dat is geweldig nieuws." Echt blij klonk ze niet, maar Bibi besloot om dit te negeren en plakte een grijns op haar gezicht terwijl ze haar beide armen om Draco's middel sloeg en zei: "Ik ben erg blij dat ik uw zoon heb ontmoet. U heeft hem netjes opgevoed, hij is een echte heer."

Narsissa leek gevleid door het compliment, maar Lucius trok nu langzaam een wenkbrauw op en vroeg: "Hoe hebben jullie elkaar ontmoet dan?" Bibi werd knalrood en bleef even stil terwijl ze naar Draco keek, voordat ze zei: "Ik liep met een stapel boeken door de gang en Draco liep me omver. Hij verontschuldigde zich en hielp mij de boeken oppakken, wat ik zeer vreemd vond aangezien ik had gehoord dat hij niet alleen bot was, maar ook zeer onbeleefd tegen andere afdelingen." Narsissa kreeg een kleur van woede, maar zei niets toen Draco zacht grinnikte en zei: "De waarheid was dat ik haar expres omver had gelopen, ik wilde al een tijdje met haar in contact komen en dat was het juiste moment. Als een trouwe Ravenklauwer liep ze met zo'n stapel boeken dat haar gezicht niet meer te zien was en ze zelf dus ook niets zag. Ik zag mijn kans en greep hem." Een arrogante grijns verscheen op Draco's gezicht terwijl Bibi hem plagend een tik tegen zijn arm gaf en zei: "Ik zag best iets!" Hierdoor werd zijn grijns alleen beter en zei: "Ja, daarom liet jij je zeker omver lopen!"

Nu werd Bibi knalrood terwijl Draco in lachen uitbarstte en een arm om haar middel sloeg voordat hij haar mee begon te sleuren richting de salon. "Kom op! We kunnen niet in de hal blijven staan!" riep hij nog naar zijn ouders, die vervolgens langzaam achter het tweetal aanliepen.

In de salon werd er beleefd over koetjes en kalfjes gesproken, maar Narsissa's gedrag tegen Bibi was toch ijselijk te noemen. Lucius leek, in tegenstelling tot zijn vrouw,naar elk woord te luisteren die de nieuwe vriendin van zijn zoon uitsprak. Hij hield zich echter bijna geheel afzijdig van het gesprek, tot het moment waarom er een stilte in de kamer viel. "Je bent toch wel een puurbloed hoop ik?" vroeg Lucius op kalme toon en de tempratuur in de kamer daalde merkbaar een paar graden terwijl Bibi haar ogen zich vernauwden.

"Ik zou verwacht hebben dat u al genoeg in de problemen zat door dat soort uitspraken," zei Bibi uiteindelijk op verbazingwekkend vriendelijke toon en wierp een blik op Lucius zijn enkel. Even zag het ernaar uit dat Lucius, Bibi de wind van voren zou geven, maar het volgende moment krulde er echter een sardonische glimlach om zijn lippen. "Het waren niet mijn uitspraken die ervoor hebben gezorgd dat ik een gevangene ben in mijn eigen huis door een stuk dreuzeltroep," zei Lucius op kalme toon, maar toch met een hint van walging in zijn stem. "Nee, volgens mij kwam dat kleine feit door de acties die gepaard gingen met die uitspraken," zei Bibi op eveneens kalme toon en keek over haar theekopje toe hoe Lucius overduidelijk met zichzelf vocht om zijn kalmte te kunnen bewaren. Op het moment dat Lucius echter zijn mond opende om iets te zeggen besloot Narsissa, die het gesprek tussen de twee vol verbazing had gevolg, tussenbeide te komen.

"Draco, waarom laat jij je nieuwe vriendin het huis niet zien? Bibi zal in de blauwe kamer verblijven, als je daar zou willen eindigen, dan kunnen jullie je vervolgens bij ons voegen in de eetkamer. Ik verwacht dat de huiselven tegen die tijd het eten klaar zullen hebben," zei ze tegen haar zoon en voorkwam daarbij dat haar man zijn gedachten zou verwoorden. Draco knikte langzaam en stond op terwijl Bibi naar Lucius bleef kijken, bijna alsof ze hem uit wilde dagen om zijn woorden alsnog hardop te zeggen.

"Ga je mee Bibi?" vroeg Draco en nu verbrak Bibi haar staarwedstrijd met Lucius door langzaam op te staan en naar Draco te glimlachen. "Ik zou je niet zonder mij weg laten gaan." zei ze op plagende toon en seconden later werd Bibi door Draco de salon uitgesleurd. Zodra ze buiten gehoorafstand waren van Draco's ouders keek hij zuur naar Bibi en vroeg: "Waarom zat je mijn vader zo uit te dagen? Ben je totaal gek geworden?" Bibi haalde echter luchtig haar schouders op en zei: "Macht der gewoonte, ik kon er niets aan doen.

"Hoe kon het nu macht der gewoonte zijn, je ziet mijn vader voor het eerst," siste Draco terwijl hij een wenkbrauw op en Bibi grijnsde breed. "Maar lieverd, nu ik jou niet meer mag pesten moet ik toch wel een ander slachtoffer zoeken en je vader lijkt enorm op jou," zei Bibi op plagende toon terwijl ze heupwiegend op Draco afliep. Die zijn ogen werden groot, maar het volgende moment zei hij: "Daar heb ik nog niets van gemerkt," en begon vervolgende de gang door te lopen. Het huis was groot en veel tijd hadden ze niet, dus konden ze beter beginnen met de grote 'tour.'


	9. Chapter 9

9.

"Het is wel erg blauw niet?"zei Bibi terwijl ze de enorme kamer door keek en Draco trok spottend een wenkbrauw op. "Is dat nu die befaamde Ravenklauw trouw aan de afdeling?" vroeg hij op eveneens spottende toon en Bibi draaide zich met een cynische glimlach op haar lippen om naar de blonde jongen. "Het is één ding om trouw te zijn aan mijn afdeling, maar de afdelingskleur mijn leven laten bepalen is totaal iets anders," zei ze echter op normale toon, maar keek zoekend rond toen ze zacht iets hoorde kraken.

Draco leek hier niets van te merken en wierp een blik op zijn horloge voordat hij zei: "Het eten is pas over een half uur, wat wil je tot die tijd doen?" Bibi, die nu een idee leek te hebben wat het geluid was geweest, draaide zich nu langzaam om naar de jongen en glimlachte traag naar hem. Vervolgens ging ze vlak voor hem staan en liet langzaam een hand over zijn borstkast, naar zijn nek glijden voordat ze kort haar lippen op die van hem drukte. "Ik kan wel een paar dingen bedenken,…"

Er verscheen een verbaasde blik op Draco's gezicht, maar op hetzelfde moment duwde Bibi hem achterover op het bed en ging met een knie aan weerszijden bovenop Draco zitten, terwijl deze met grote ogen naar haar keek. "Je wordt nu toch niet ineens verlegen hè," mompelde Bibi terwijl ze zich langzaam naar voren boog, maar het volgende moment voelde ze Draco's handen over haar achterste glijden. Een grijns gleed over Bibi's gezicht en zonder te aarzelen drukte ze haar lippen op die van hem terwijl ze als vanzelf haar ogen sloot.

Hun lippen gleden over elkaar alsof ze elkaar al eeuwen kenden en de waarheid gezegd, Bibi had de afgelopen weken eraan kunnen wennen. Ze had niet langer de neiging om zo snel mogelijk we te komen, maar vond het ergens zelfs grappig om Draco zo te plagen. Jongens hadden wat dat betreft totaal geen controle over hun lichaam,…

Bibi bleef de jongen onder haar kussen totdat e een zachte tik hoorde, gevolgd door wegstervende voetstappen. Bibi lachte tegen Draco's mond en gleed vervolgens van hem af, maar bleef wel op het bed liggen. "Wat?" vroeg Draco terwijl hij half overeind kwam en naar de lachende Bibi keek. "Zeker één van je ouders stonden net te gluren, maar volgens mij stelde ze de privé show niet zo op prijs," lachte Bibi en Draco verbleekte een paar tinten, hoewel hij de humor er wel van in kon zien en even later grijnsde hij breed. "Voor een moment dacht ik dat je Patty was die zo'n wisseldrank had genomen en nu een overwinningslachsalvo hield ofzo," zei hij toen Bibi uit was gelachen, maar dit riep alleen maar vreemde reacties op bij het blonde meisje.

"Oh ja!" lachte ze en ging na een moment verder: "Patty zou waarschijnlijk niet eens haar evenwicht kunnen houden in mijn lichaam! Het reageert namelijk niet zo goed op die knipperlicht acties van haar! En wanneer ze je eenmaal in een bed had, had zij je nooit meer laten gaan!" Even was alleen het gelach van Bibi te horen, terwijl Draco zacht grinnikte, maar het volgende moment riep Bibi: "Oh Dracy! Ik laat je nooit meer gaan!" vervolgens trok ze een vies gezicht en mompelde: "Ewwww, mental image! Naakte Patty!"


End file.
